Even in Death
by WeyrwomanAnna
Summary: Songfic, Even in Death by Evanescence. After the final battle, after InuYasha's death, Kagome returns through the well one last time to the fuedal era, with on last thing to do.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or the song Even in Death from Evanescence. Lyrics are in italics, as is the flashback, but you can tell where that starts and ends. enjoy :)

_Give me a reason to believe  
That you're gone_

_I see you're shadow so I know_

_They're all wrong_

She climbed out of the well and looked up at the moon. It was full, the light bright enough for her to find her way easily.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you are laid_

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home._

She found her way to the grave. Tears pooled at the edge of her vision as she read the name on the marker.

InuYasha.

He was gone, taken from her by Naraku, and those controlled by him. She listed the names mentally. Kagura. Kanna. Naraku. And oddly enough, Sesshomaru. Her hands curled into fists by her sides. A snarl curled her lips, and she thought about that day.

_Flashback _

InuYasha stood, holding the broken Tessiaga in front of him. He glared at his brother, Sesshomaru, who had shattered Tessiaga using Tokijin. How, he didn't know, but the truth was there in the broken bits. He panted, regaining his breath, then taunted Sesshomaru.

_"Well, Sesshomaru. I take it you found some way to make Tokijin stronger than before? 'Cause you know, it would never have broken Father's fang if it was still just an inferior demon's fang." _

_Sesshomaru stared cooly back. "Father's fang, no. But when his fang was mixed and reforged with a fang of a weak **half demon** then it was possible. Especially when I had Tokijin reforged with my own fang."_

_"INUYASHA!!" _

_Her cry startled him. He took a better grip on the remains of Tessiaga, not wanting to lose what little held his demon self back, not wanting to hurt Kagome. He turned his head slightly, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru, and looking to see why she had screamed._

_"Shit."_

_There stood Naraku and his two underlings, Kanna and Kagura. Kagome stood wide-eyed, staring._

_"Kagome...run." _

_She looked at him quickly, not understanding until he dropped what was left of Tessiaga._

_"NO! InuYasha...baka, baka! No!"_

_His eyes glowed red, and through the change he screamed out for her to run. And she ran, but only far enough to watch the battle from behind a tree. _

_InuYasha leapt at Sesshomaru, ripping off his arm with a slash of his claws. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as he fell to his knees, defenseless. Demon InuYasha came at him again, too fast, and Sesshomaru was unable to dodge. A thin red score appeared on his neck, and he gasped, blood burbling up, as he fell forward. He was dead. _

_Kagura went next, as InuYasha charged her, slashing with his claws. He reached her, and a loud crack was heard as her head was twisted around by a punch thrown wildly into the mix. InuYasha tore her head off then, and threw it at Kanna, who had remained unfazed by all that was going on._

_Kagome looked away then. _

_When she looked back, Kanna was lifeless, and Naraku was fighting for his life. With a snarl, InuYasha sprang forward, ripping into Naraku, reaching for the jewel..._

_Kagome screamed, as Naraku plunged spikes through InuYasha, stopping his plunge into Naraku's body. _

_InuYasha merely grinned, and with a feral roar, ripped his arms out of Naraku, holding the Shikon Jewel. Naraku's eyes widened, a InuYasha plunged an arm into his chest, then ripped out..._

_Holding Naraku's heart. He crushed it in his hand, as Naraku started to...fall apart. _

_InuYasha wavered on his feet, as he turned and staggered towards Kagome's hiding spot. his eyes were fading from red to gold, as she ran out to meet him. He smiled, as his eyes dulled further, and handed Kagome the Jewel._

_He fell forward, pitching to his knees, causing Kagome to follow him down and catch him. _

_"InuYasha!"  
_

_Her screams stirred something in him._

_"Kagome...the light, it's beautiful..." He coughed, blood leaking from his mouth, dripping onto her shirt. _

_"Kagome...it's almost as beautiful as you..."  
_

_A smile formed on his face, as his eyes closed. _

"It's calling me."

"InuYasha don't go! Don't look at the light, come back to me!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry...Kagome...I can't fight it. I just wish..." He was wracked by more coughs. "I just wish I had told you that I love you before now..."

_"InuYasha..." _

"Kagome...the light...it's calling to me."

_He gasped out his last in her arms._

_The monk, slayer, kitsune, and fire cat found her crying over his cold body hours later._

_End Flashback_

She pulled the jewel from a pocket in the jeans she had worn today, having cried herself senseless trying to pull on her school outfit for this last visit. She looked at, curious that the cause of so much death, so much pain could be so small. it was whole, as after the fight they found Kouga...or what was left of him, as well as Kohaku. Naraku had caught and killed Kouga for the shards, then taken Kohaku's, in order to have more power for the fight he had been preparing for with InuYasha. With the shards they had...the Jewel had been whole after she purified it. She held it in her palm for a few more seconds before returning it to her pocket.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

She pulled out a knife.

"InuYasha...I love you too. I always will."

_Softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

The wind rustled in the leaves of the trees around the gravesite.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_Oh, my love_

Her mom, and Souta both thought that she was crazy, holding on to her love for him even though he was gone. She didn't listen to them

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_oh, my love._

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me._

She still heard his voice at odd times during the day. Still cried out "SIT!" when she imagined him yelling at her. She felt like he was haunting her, for being alive. She hummed tunelessly, thinking about how she had heard him before she had jumped in the well, screaming at her to hurry back, they had to find the shards!

She heard his voice now, a repeat of his final words..."_I just wish I had told you that I love you before now..."_ Tears flowed as she brought the knife to her chest, near her heart. She closed her eyes, and pulled her arms back to make the strike...

"Don't!"

She stopped, suddenly. The cry came again.

"DON"T!"

It was his voice. He was there.

"InuYasha..."

The knife fell from a limp hand.

A pale, shimmering form reached out to her, a sad look in golden eyes, as an unfelt wind blew his hair around.

"Kagome...please...don't"

The pain was audible in his voice, as tears formed in his voice.

"InuYasha..."

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_Softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

"InuYasha! Why did you leave?!" She screamed at the specter. "Why did you leave me alone?!"

His eyes spoke volumes of sadness, as he stepped forward, looking in her eyes.

"I...I couldn't... stay..."

She tried to reach out to him. Her hand passed through him like smoke. He smiled sadly, and looked at her.

"Why couldn't you stay..I had to tell you something. I had to tell you I loved you too..."

His smile got sadder, and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers in a kiss that was like smoke on a breeze. Niether felt it, but each wished they had.

"I hafta go Kagome...but promise me you won't use the knife."

He started to fade.

Tears flowed from her eyes like a flood. "I promise InuYasha...I promise..."

He vanished, and she cried into the night, sinking to the ground on his grave.

"I love you InuYasha...and I will forever."

_And I can't love you anymore_

_than I do._

And life went on.

How was it? Read and review, please!


End file.
